Gebruikersblog:Yatalu/Technische updates: 6 november tot 20 november 2013
Alvast dank voor jullie begrip voor het gebrek aan tijd dat me heeft weerhouden de technische updates te vertalen. Dit zijn opnieuw de belangrijkste aanpassingen van de voorbije weken (6, 13 en 20 november), er gebeuren daarnaast ook verschillende kleine veranderingen gedurende de week. 6 november Belangrijke opgeloste bugs * Videos van sommige providers (zoals Dailymotion) konden niet worden ingesloten in artikels * Probleem opgelost dat witregels zou kunnen toevoegen in de tooltips van de tabs in tabber * Inhoudstafel gaf HTML-code weer wanneer er afbeeldingen in tussentitels werden gebruikt Andere noemenswaardige wijzigingen Gedetailleerde updates van de voorbije week (of weken) kunnen gevonden worden op http://report.wikia.net (Engels). Deze lijst omvat wijzigingen in .css, .scss, .tmpl.php, .html, .sass en .mustache-bestanden in Wikia's codebase. * De beta tool voor het toevoegen van media in VisualEditor werkt nu voor het upload van afbeeldingen en toevoegen van video's, en ook voor visuele onderscheiding van afbeeldingen/video's in de zoekresultaten. Probeer het uit op Community Test! * Verbetering van het gedrag van fluid met de voorvertoning voor hoofdpagina's. * Chatmodule in de rechterrailing is nu ook aanwezig op de forumpagina's. (Met dank aan de Volunteer Developers!) * Verbeteringen aan het update-gedrag van aangepaste CSS en JS. * Bewerkingssamenvattingen worden nu getoond op de fluid voorvertoning, maar de stijl zal de komende weken nog bijgesteld worden. Vastgestelde problemen * We gaan voort met het onderzoeken van nog enkele problemen met de inhoudstafel, bedankt voor jullie meldingen. 13 november Nieuwe functies * Op communities waar de fluid opmaak van Darwin actief is, zijn er twee nieuwe opties beschikbaar in de themaontwerper. ** Mogelijkheid om een extra achtergrondkleur toe te voegen die weergegeven wordt in de "splitsing". ** "Geen splitsing"-optie indien je kiest voor één achtergrondafbeelding, breder dan 2100px. Belangrijke opgeloste bugs * Het voorbije weekend (9-10 november) updateten afbeeldingen soms traag, wat vooral invloed had op wijzigingen in de themaontwerper. * De videotool haalde niet alle thumbnails op van de verschillende providers. * De welkomsttool was zo verwelkomend dat wiki-oprichters zichzelf soms hebben verwelkomd! * Het verwijderen van oude herzieningen van bestanden gaven soms een errorbericht. * Darwin: Forum thread koppen hadden extra linkermarge. * VisualEditor: menuknoppen voor suggesties van categorieën en sjablonen werden niet weergegeven. Andere noemenswaardige wijzigingen * We ondersteunen het toevoegen van video's van Viddler.com niet langer, omwille van veranderingen in de structuur van hun URLs. Viddler video's die al aanwezig zijn op Wikia communities zullen niet verdwijnen, en zullen ook beschikbaar blijven voor gebruik op andere pagina's in dezelfde community. * De 'prefix' optie van CreateBox werkt nu bij het 'Maak een nieuw artikel aan' dialoogvenster. * My Wikia 1.1.1 is beschikbaar, met kleine bug fixes. Vastgestelde problemen * Het is nog niet mogelijk om video's van Metacafe toe te voegen. * De inhoud van de gebruikerswerkbalk wordt uitgelijnd aan de linkerkant van het browserscherm, in plaats van aan de linkerzijde van de inhoudruimte. Voordien was dit enkel te zien op communities waarop fluid layout ingeschakeld was. De volgende fix zal de uitlijning van de inhoudsruimte herstellen voor alle communities. 20 november Belangrijke opgeloste bugs * De kleur van "Knoppen" kon niet worden gewijzigd in de ThemaOntwerper. * Inhoudstafels waren in de war bij pagina's die niveau's van koppen oversloegen (bv. niet begonnen met een H2). * Diavoorstellingen gebruikten soms de omgevingstaal van de laatste bewerker. * Editing or highlighting a forum thread could cause a user to unintentionally unfollow the thread. * In fluid layout, there were overlapping elements in the Editor's header area at smaller browser sizes. * Thumbnail images were not displaying for videos, in some cases. Andere noemenswaardige wijzigingen * The design for modals (the inset pop-up windows found throughout Wikia) has been updated for the Forum, Message Wall and Chat features. The new design is more optimized for fluid layout and different display sizes. Modals in other features will be updated with the new design in the future. Vastgestelde problemen * The wiki navigation editor preview for fluid wikis is cut off at the edges. * Some ads on fluid width wikis can overlap the content area at wide widths. We are currently working with our ad networks to resolve this issue. Vragen? Opmerkingen? Plaats ze maar onderaan. Als je extra bugs wil reporten, gelieve een bericht te sturen via Speciaal:Contact. Wil je meldingen krijgen wanneer de volgende technical updates worden geplaatst? Klik dan hier om deze blog te volgen. Categorie:Blogberichten Categorie:Technische updates